Starts With Goodbye
by Alexjhandra
Summary: My first song fiction!  Please RnR, and if you want to request a song for me to write a fanfiction say it on the review with details.  :


**I was sitting on my doorstep,I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,But I knew I had to do it,And he wouldn't understand,So hard to see myself without him,I felt a piece of my heart break,But when you're standing at a crossroad,There's a choice you gotta make.**

Elena was sitting on her bed having just hung up the phone minuets ago. She had been talking to Elijah's minions telling them exactly where she would be in fifteen minuets. The number had been found in Rose's pocket book, which was coincidently found laying askew next to her discarded pants. A choice had been made a long time ago but it had taken up till now for her to put it in action. She was scared but for the love of her family it had to be done.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye.**

Walking to her closet she began to throw clothes out onto the bed before realizing she would most likely not need them. He needed her for a sacrifice, not for some stupid holiday. She wouldn't be coming back. Small tears trailed down her cheeks and she harshly wiped them off. Looking over to the window she saw that sun was slowly descending. Elena had to go now if she didn't want havoc to arise. After letting her necklace full of vervain on her bed, she exited her home for the last time.

**I know there's a blue horizon,Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,Getting there means leaving things behind,Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.***

She had told them that she would meet them in the forest, and that they could take her wherever they needed to with no problems. It was a scary feeling to know what was laying right in front of you. Even scarier when she didn't know what would come after death. Gazing up at the sky, she said a little prayer and thought about how she was doing this for all the people she loved. Her death wouldn't be in vain but would be saving everyone she cared for lives.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye.***

A shaky sob escaped her lips as she sat down on a flat stone with her knees raised up to her chin. "Goodbye Stefan, Goodbye Damon, Goodbye Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline…" The tears were freely falling now and nothing could stop them. Heaven knew she didn't want to give up like this but it seemed like there was no other way to go about it. They have harmed her family and friends enough that she couldn't work with it anymore. It had to end now. If that meant dying…

**Time, time heals,The wounds that you feel,Somehow, right now.***

How would they feel once they knew she was dead? Would they cry, be angry, or even somewhat relieved that it was all over? She knew the last one would never happen but the first two no doubt. Over the time though they would forget about her, go on with their lives and she would only be a distant memory. Hell, Damon and Stefan would likely find another girl to fight over. Right? Elena looked around her having heard a noise but deep down she knew her thoughts were just trying to make things easier for her.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,I guess it's gonna break me down,Like falling when you try to fly,It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye,I guess I'm gonna have to cry,And let go of some things I've loved,To get to the other side,Starts with goodbye,The only way you try to find,Moving on with the rest of your life,Starts with goodbye,Na na na na na na na. **

"Finally, the doppelganger." A smirk formed on Elijah's lips as he walked foreword towards Elena. "You have no idea how long it has been since I started searching for you." Chuckling he stopped in front of the girl and ran his fingers over her cheek. "Even though there are two of you, it is very hard for me to find you." Elena didn't move in fear of angering him but the disgust was clearly read in his eyes.

"Just get it over with."

"As you wish." Licking his lips he drew out his fangs and placed them at the base of her neck. "This will only hurt for a moment." With that he bit down and pulled a huge chunk out so the blood freely flowed into the vials he had just for this. Once she was drained dry, he dropped the body on the ground and left with what he needed. He won and was not about to let any Salvatore brother get in the way now.

Many hours later, Elena's name was being called throughout the forest. It was Stefan who found her first followed by Damon when he heard his younger brother screaming in pain. Damon dropped to his knees and ran hands over his face in disbelief. This couldn't be true, this couldn't be true! How could this happen? Why wasn't she wearing her necklace? Why hadn't he given her a ring like Jeremy's?

Sobs began to shake Stefan's body as he held his dead love's body to his chest. Damon was yelling in anger and throwing his fists against anything he could reach. Why did this happen? Why! Finally he fell to his knees as well and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He wouldn't let himself cry ever in his life, but here he was crying like a little baby because his love was dead.

The funeral was simple and short, nothing like Elena deserved. All her friends and few family showed up to pay their respects but everybody left as soon as it was over. They wanted to forget but the two brothers didn't. They stayed the whole night reminiscing about the past and planning their revenge for the future. Sure, they had fought but once they remembered Elena they agreed to get along just until they could kill Klaus. Until then they would do what Elena always wanted them to do. Get along.


End file.
